Kataang Week II Oneshots
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: My contribution to Kataang Week Number II! It's here again, so here I am! I hope you enjoy, R&R! x
1. Panda Lily

**Hey guys!**

**This is my humble contribution to the great shipping week of Kataang! I live to serve you, oh great Kataangism!**

**I hope you all likey!**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own avatar, i swear! Please don't kill me, oh evil overlords of Viacom! Yay Bryan and Mike!**

**Enjoy! (oh, and I listened to Love Story whilst writing this, so if you want, that's my atmosphere music!)**

**Day 1 - Panda Lily**

**

* * *

**

"Aang, why are we doing this AGAIN?!"

Sokka was currently stumbling along behind the Avatar, trying to keep up as they climbed the steep mountainside. Sokka grumbled to himself as Aang airbended himself neatly up over each boulder, whilst Sokka was left to climb the 'normal' way.

"Aang!"

"What?" Aang looked back, his face flushed with the combined heat and his own youthful excitement; it had only been two years since the Comet had come and gone.

"Why are we coming up here for flowers again?" the now eighteen-year-old Sokka sighed, "Didn't I tell you that giving a girl flowers minimises your aloofness?" Aang rolled his eyes at Sokka's chauvinistic attitude; some people never changed. He'd stopped listening to Sokka's advice ever since Sokka had tried to convince him that a birthday present for Katara was unnecessary.

Sokka was still talking, leaning on a rock as he did so, "I never gave Toph flowers, and look where that got me!"

"Sokka, that's because the one time you tried, she earthbended you into the ground and told you to stop being such a sissy."

"Oh yeah," Sokka spent a moment reminiscing, and Aang took the opportunity to carry on his trek up the mountain. "That was an unhappy day…" Sokka said in a strangely happy sort of way, before starting after Aang again. "I still don't see why it HAS to be a Panda Lily…"

Aang laughed, "Because I want it to be."

"Aunt Wu told you to do this, didn't she?"

Aang laughed again, airy and carefree, then walked on, calling to Sokka, "Come on! Katara'll be home soon!"

In fact, the Panda Lily meant a lot more to Aang than anyone really knew. The first time he climbed this particular mountain, when he was twelve, was really the first time he had properly acknowledged the beginnings of his feelings for Katara, and it had been his first, slightly naïve attempt to win her heart.

And Aang, sentimental being as he was, felt like this was yet another of the things he was obliged to do. Besides, he had never given Katara flowers before.

"Yes!" Aang resisted the urge to punch the air (another of the traits he'd picked up off of Sokka) and knelt, gathering a few Panda Lilies into a bundle and tying them with a blue ribbon he'd picked up before they set off. He bounced proudly up to Sokka, who was just hefting himself over the last boulder, and held out the bouquet, "Ok, we can go now!"

"Argh!" Sokka groaned and flopped down, his face pressed into the dirt, "Sometimes I hate you Avatars."

Aang sighed and snapped open his glider, "Come on, I'll give you a ride." Before Sokka could protest he was pulled onto the glider (which was getting a little small now) and sent flying over the precipice. If he hadn't spent so much time with Aang over the past few years he would have been afraid, but travelling with the Avatar had toughened Sokka up somewhat. He still didn't like heights that much though, and he couldn't understand why Katara begged for a ride from Aang nearly every single day.

"I swear, sometimes that girl's more airbender than waterbender," Sokka thought grumpily to himself as they sailed over the forest towards the village.

Aang jumped down to the ground, ignoring Sokka as he fell flat on his face again, and set off at top speed to the house they were all sharing. He was discreetly followed by many young fangirls, but he paid no attention to them. In fact, the occasional cry of "Aangie!" only made him run faster.

He rushed into the house, throwing a quick greeting at Toph, Appa and Momo, before running into Katara's room – which was essentially his too, since he slept there most of the time anyway – and sat down on the bed, letting himself bounce until he came to a stop, then crossing his legs and getting ready to wait.

"What's up with Aang?" Katara asked as she rounded the corner, only catching the tails of Aang's robes as he disappeared.

"Excitement," said Toph grouchily, sending Sokka a rare smile when he sat down next to her. She shrugged, "It's an Aang thing. He's in your room."

Katara went to her door and opened it cautiously, "Aang?"

Immediately a warm, tattooed hand grabbed her by the waist, and she laughed as Aang pulled her to him and encased her in a tight hug, the door swinging closed behind her. "Hello," Aang smiled, burying his face in her hair, hiding the flowers behind his back with one hand.

"Hi," Katara smiled back, standing up on her tiptoes to give her now very tall boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "What did you do today?"

Aang shrugged, "Not much. But…I did get these for you," and, in a shy way that resembled his younger, more fumbling self, he held out the bunch of flowers with a timid smile on his face.

Katara recognised these flowers, and gasped in surprise. _Aunt Wu said I was going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare Panda Lily! _"Aang…they're beautiful!" She took the flowers and played with the petals, then looked back up, smiling even more, "Thank you." Katara loved these little gestures. Each and every one always had some little meaning to it that only she and Aang could understand.

"You're welcome," Aang smiled back, before leaning down and kissing her softly, something else Katara enjoyed.

"Mmm," she said, kissing him back then resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"So, how was Aunt Wu's?" Aang whispered in her ear.

"I didn't go. I went shopping instead."

"Why?"

"Because, I figured there's no point going if I already know my future."

"You already know? What is it?"

"You."

* * *

**You likey? Review, if it so pleases you!**

**xxxx love Helena (or ATO, whichever. I'll be back on Tuesday!)  
**


	2. Blush

**Hello hello hello, young ones! **

**Second Day of Kataang Week is here, and so i am too!**

**Hope you all likey!**

**DISCLAIMER - Mike and Bryan and those evil overlords at Viacom own Avatar. The world wouldn't be the same if they didn't...**

**Day 2 - Blush

* * *

**

One thing Katara had always loved about Aang was his ability to blush at nearly everything – throughout their travels together when they were younger she had loved to watch his cheeks light up when he was embarrassed. She especially liked it when it was in reaction to her.

Nowadays Aang didn't blush nearly so much; responsibility and age had taken its toll on him. The glimpses of the little, goofy kid Katara had first loved were growing scarcer and scarcer.

Now, don't think Katara didn't love Aang for things other than his childishness, because she did. She loved how strong and firm he could be, and she loved how soft he could be too. She loved how kind and fair he was, and she loved his maturity. But she had also loved how fun and carefree he could be; how sometimes he would be so bouncy it looked as if he wasn't even touching the ground, and he was just walking on air.

Katara loved it when Aang just let loose, when he let go of all his responsibilities and duties and they could just be Katara and Aang again; the only people in their little world. But that hardly happened these days.

Sometimes she hated the fact he was the Avatar – because it was sucking his youth away from him. It was a rare thing for her to be able to have Aang to herself for an entire day; something Avatar-ish always got in the way.

But this week, starting today, she planned to remedy that.

She had sent Firelord Zuko a _very _threatening letter, saying that if he dared plan any meetings, parties or rebellions (she had made it very clear that she didn't care who's fault it was, he would still be facing her wrath), then she would be very angry. And Firelord Zuko knew better than anyone that an angry Katara was something that should be avoided at all costs.

She had put a _Love, Katara, _at the end of the letter, so as not to scare him too much.

She had said the same to the Earth King, who had been more than happy to oblige when she bought Bosco a new hat, and her father had been notified also. As far as Katara was concerned, this week was just her and Aang. No one else to intrude.

She sighed happily in her bed in the Southern Air Temple, and rolled onto her side, facing Aang – who was still sleeping – and running her hand through his hair, which, with much persuading, he had decided to grow back, if not to hide his identity a little more and make him less prone to screaming fangirl attacks. Aang stirred and stretched, reaching for Katara and pulling her into him, burying his face in her hair.

"Good morning," she murmured, smiling under his touch, "Did you sleep well?"

"As good as always," he yawned.

"That's good," she sighed, kissing his forehead.

"Mmm." They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other, for a little while longer, then Aang sat up, slowly sliding his arms out from under Katara, and stood, stretching again. "I'd better get going."

Katara giggled and twisted over again, lying on her stomach with her feet in the air and her body propped up on her elbows, "Go where, Avatar Aang?"

"To…erm…what am I supposed to be doing today?" Aang looked adorably puzzled, with his hair sticking all over the place, and Katara couldn't resist another giggle. "Katara…"

"Go check the schedule Sokka made for you." Aang gave Katara one more confused look, before wandering out of their room and into the kitchen. Katara took the opportunity to get up and tie on her robe, before following after him and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind as he scrutinised the long piece of parchment.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand…why is the whole of this week empty?"

Katara laughed, "And here I thought you were smart. I believe if there is nothing there, that means you have nothing to do."

"I have nothing…to do? No meetings to attend…no ceremonies?" A grin spread over Aang's face as he took it all in.

"I believe not, Avatar." Katara's voice was a mixture of mirth and satisfaction, and Aang couldn't resist a joyful laugh.

"And I suppose you have nothing to do with this?" He turned and put his arms around her waist again.

Katara was wearing her cheeky grin which Aang adored, "Well…I might've sent a threatening letter to Zuko…and bought Bosco a new hat. And talked to my father."

Aang chuckled, "Boy, you must've terrified Zuko if he's stopped the war meetings for a whole week."

"Well, I figured you might be a little sick of it all…and I've been missing you, Aang," she said seriously, "So I arranged this. This week is about you and me and nothing else."

Aang shook his head in admiration, "You really are amazing, Katara." Katara blushed and Aang smiled, stroking her cheek gently, "And I've been missing you too." Katara was just about to lean in when her thoughts began yelling, _The plan, the plan!_

She jerked away from Aang's embrace then darted into her room, closing the door behind her in Aang's startled face. "Get dressed!" she yelled through the wood, "I'll meet you outside in ten minutes!" She giggled at Aang's moan as he walked back down the corridor, then found her clothes and pulled them on. Today she had opted for her watertribe clothing – short wraparound dress and leggings. One of the good things about living in such isolation was that Katara could wear whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

She snuck out of their room and ran down the stairs, snatching up Aang's glider on the way. It had been so long since they'd been for a ride.

Katara was sitting on the edge of the temple gardens, swinging her legs in the endless air below when she heard Aang call: "Katara?"

"Find me!" she called out, not moving from her position until she heard Aang's quiet footsteps behind her. She'd grown accustomed to how light he could be on his feet, and her hearing had improved accordingly. Katara jumped up and twisted round, the glider held in her hand like some sort of standard, her hair flying in all directions because of the wind. Aang stopped still when he saw her and she grinned, "I can't fly this thing on my own, you know."

Aang came towards her and took the glider from her hands, turning it over and over in his. "Where are we going?"

She laughed, "Anywhere you want! Remember when we just used to fly for the fun of it? No destinations, no limits…come on, Aang, you're the one who convinced me to go penguin sledding! Where's all that fun gone?" she teased, hoping to get an Aang-ish rise out of him. Aang could never stand to be called not fun.

"Alright then," Aang grinned his signature grin, and Katara's heart skipped a beat. There he was.

Aang retreated a few steps, leaving Katara on the edge, then took a deep breath and ran.

He gained speed, and just as he reached the edge, grabbed Katara. He snapped open his glider, and with a wild whoop launched them both off the edge, letting them drop before sailing away into the clouds. Katara was all too busy screaming with a mixture of fear and delight to notice how Aang's eyes were shining.

_Right, _she thought as the temple grew smaller and smaller, _now for the grand finale._

"Aang? Do you think this dress is getting a little too small?"

Aang looked back at her, and from his angle, he could see a little more than he usually did at this time of the day. He was feeling younger and more boyish then he had in a long time, and Katara's comment had caught him completely off guard.

"Erm…" a red tint stained his cheeks as he stammered: "Well…it's…erm…nice and…very blue." He looked away, his face quickly getting pinker and pinker, and Katara sighed in satisfaction. This was what she'd been hoping for.

"I love you, Aang," she whispered, before looking out to the east, where the sun was rising, embracing all it touched in a soft orange glow mixed with a subtle red. She could see the beginnings of a bright blue sky, and knew today was going to be the beginning of many bright blue mornings to come.

* * *

**Views, oh great reviewers? Review if it so pleases you...erm too many reviews..**

**MUST TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!**

**Ok...update on what i did today! I watched scrubs, then raced to my computer to write this! And now i have history to do, so i shall be going x**

**Love, Helena x  
**


	3. Strength & Weakness

**I'm not too sure about this one...I had an idea, and i tried to pen it, but i'm not sure if i captured it ok. Thoughts?**

**DISCLAIMER - Avatar belongs to the Evil Overlords of Viacom, and Mike and Bryan**

**Day 3 - Strength/Weakness

* * *

**

For an airbender, nothing was set in stone.

How could it be? Air was the freest of all the elements – the wind of change, always blowing this way and that, never staying still, never the same.

That's how the Airbenders had always been. That was how Aang had always seen life. The monks had taught him to set himself apart from the world, to let go of earthly possessions, to let things flow without interrupting. He was used to it; he was used to things coming and going, he was used to the unruly and intrepid nature of his birth element. He himself, he had been told, was unruly, sometimes unpredictable, intrepid…Aang tended to make snap decisions, and then he would follow that path without letting himself be stopped.

After all, airbending would never work if there was a rock in the way, would it?

And that was exactly what Katara was.

She was a rock; she stopped him in his tracks. She was strong, and she was unmovable unless you knew exactly how to do it.

So, if you thought about it, they were completely unbalanced. She was his weakness – she was the one who could stop him.

That was what scared him a little about Katara. Aang didn't like feeling weak; he liked to blow strong and true. And, being the Avatar and having a weakness was also out of the question.

But Katara stopped him; if she didn't want something, he couldn't find any way around her. In an airbender sense of mind, he was trapped by her.

But, in an Avatar sense of mind, she was the person who held him back, who kept him attached to this earth when he could just float away. Every Avatar needs something to keep them grounded…and Katara was his strength. She was his rock. He constantly had to find ways around her, but she constantly had to find ways to keep him on the ground.

So, if you thought about it, they were perfectly balanced.

But, as you can imagine, when they had arguments, they were monumental.

"Aang!" Katara was shaking, her face red with anger. If he'd HAD a last name, she would've screamed it just to emphasise how angry she was. "I want to come with you!"

"You can't, Katara!" Aang shouted straight back, his arrows flickering on and off as he struggled to control himself. "I have to go by myself!"

"Why?!" Of course, Katara knew why, but her stubborn nature wouldn't let her budge.

Aang wondered if her stubbornness wasn't rubbing off on him as he shouted back, "Just, no!"

"Argh! Aang, you are so infuriating! Why will you never let me do anything?!"

"I'm infuriating?! You're infuriating! I can never do anything without you being on my back the whole time! Why won't you leave me alone?!"

The couple continued to bicker it out, unaware of the grinning faces peeking in through the window and doors. The Gaang were in the middle of a reunion, so everyone was around, and enjoying the show. Of course, they all knew how it ended.

The wind was starting to pick up, which was a warning sign, and the water in the ponds around the temple was trembling. Sokka whispered to Toph, "Ten gold pieces that Katara freezes something to the wall before they make up."

"You're on."

"Stop it Katara, you're so stubborn! You know why I have to do this!"

"I don't want you to! I want to come!" Aang was starting to get properly cross now, and Katara forgot her anger for a second as Aang's tattoos began to glow brighter and brighter. She had forgotten how out of control Aang could get if you made him really angry.

"Katara, you shouldn't be coming! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care, Aang! I'm coming!"

"NO!"

"Aang!" As waves of air began to roll off Aang, slamming into Katara with more and more force, she began to remember why she had told herself never to make Aang angry. Images from the desert began to flash through her mind as Aang's stormy grey eyes were completely taken over by bright blue light, and his eyebrows knitted together. Aang had near complete control over the avatar state, but sometimes his temper got the better of him and he would go 'glow' as Sokka called it, only with worse consequences.

Everyone else was sheltering behind the walls, and Katara cursed her own stubbornness as she called again, "Aang!" She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, pulling him back down as she had when she was twelve and wrapping her arms around him. Aang's arms wound around her immediately, and the wind died down as he whispered hoarsely:

"Can't you just give in on this one? Please? For me?"

Katara nodded, burying her face into his robes and sighing in relief. "Ok, fine."

Aang and Katara balanced each other out. Just as the air can be stopped, so can the water be tamed.

They were both each other's strength…they were both each other's weakness. A perfect balance of each, and that was why, in this one case, opposites attract.

* * *

**Yes, I hope i managed to convey it ok**

**Review if it so pleases you!**

**Love, Helena xx  
**


	4. Tradition

**You have NO IDEA how long this took me. But it's here now!**

**DISCLAIMER - Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

Ever since the end of the war, and all the men and boys had returned to the watertribe, life for the young girls there and women had certainly got more interesting.

All Katara's friends were getting engaged, or courting, and now that their village was growing, Katara was finding that the traditional way of courting someone was really not the traditional way anymore.

The Southern Watertribe was just so big now, and the amount of people was still so few; not everyone lived in one place anymore. Young people were allowed to go out, unchaperoned, and even the rule of asking her father before doing anything was starting to be disregarded too.

And the latest thing to have happened, much to Katara's distaste, was that the tradition of a betrothal necklace hadn't been re-started.

At one of the latest weddings, she sat with Aang, who had insisted on being treated like a normal person by refusing the 'seat of honour' and sitting at the front instead. Katara sat through the ceremony, which seemed to be so quick – since it was devoid of most traditional values – and at the end, when the dancing and singing started; she crossed her arms and huffed.

"You would think," she said to Aang in an annoyed sort of way, which was appropriate since she WAS annoyed, "that our wedding traditions would add a little more beauty to the ceremony, but no! Everyone just wants to get it done as quickly as possible so they can start living together!"

"'Tara," Aang said, quietly, trying to keep from smiling at the adorable scowl on her face, "It's just because it's only been a few years since the end of the war, and most of these girls and boys have lived through the war their whole life. I know the Airbenders certainly wouldn't have had time for all our traditions, what with the war going on, so I guess your people didn't have time to do it the slow way…or they might've not got it done at all."

Katara knew he was right, but she sighed anyway, "I guess, but the war's over! And all our traditions made a wedding so beautiful…" Her eyes gained a faraway look and Aang bit his lip. He knew why she was getting annoyed.

"They haven't lived with the traditions, Katara. They don't know them, they haven't seen traditional weddings. I think only you and the older women would probably remember it."

Katara looked out over the dancing couples, and sighed, "I know, you _are_ right. But there was so many traditions that made a wedding so lovely…all the young unmarried or newly married couples got to share a dance with the bride and groom, there would be flowers everywhere, and the bride would always have the most beautiful in her hair…even the betrothal necklace tradition has stopped," she mumbled the last part, and a faint blush came into her cheeks as she remembered the real reason she was upset about that.

Aang suddenly had an idea, and he grinned, pulling Katara up with him as he stood. "Well, then, let's make it traditional!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the dancers, then clapped his hands, yelling, "Would everybody listen, please?" Everyone turned immediately, expecting some kind of speech from the Avatar, but were surprised when he said, "I think it's time for all the young couples and newlyweds to have a dance, don't you?" Several of the older women's faces lit up and they nodded vigorously, and they pushed their various daughters and sons out onto the dance floor. Katara blushed furiously as Aang stationed the bride and groom in the middle, then brought her to stand next to them.

The music started, a light tune, and a man came forward to sing; the first time that night there had been a singer.

"This is for you, 'Tara," he whispered, bringing out a beautiful Panda Lily flower from inside his robes, as if by magic, and tucking it into her hair. "After all, you are the most beautiful here." Katara smiled, her cheeks stained red but her smile alive with happiness. Aang smiled his signature cheeky grin back at her, taking her hands in his and placing one hand on his shoulder, and one of his at her waist.

"Aang, what're you doing?"

"This is how we do it in the Air Temples." Katara beamed and, following Aang's lead, they began to twirl, taking three steps forward, three steps back, and turning in large, sweeping circles, so Katara's unbound hair and light dress flowed out around her. The other couples moved aside, watching Aang and Katara with wide eyes. Even the bride and groom stepped back, wanting too much to see the Avatar dance than to dance themselves.

Aang spun Katara out, watching her spin on the spot; still wearing his goofy grin, then brought her back to him, holding her close, their eyes locked together. Her hand was now pressed against his heart, his hand covering it, and her other arm had curled around his neck. They still spun; neither of them missing a step, and occasionally Aang would swing her out again, his face so full of emotion as he twirled her round and round that many people looked away…but not for long.

Everyone could see how in love they were, and many whispered to each other that there would be another wedding, before long; and they could tell that, when it happened, there would be no other wedding like it.

Aang could hear them, with his sensitive ears, and he smiled to himself, watching the flickering moonlight play across Katara's face, her eyes closed and her head resting against his chest. If I have anything to say about it, he thought, there certainly will be.

"Hey 'Tara," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Aang felt the little hard necklace in his robes bump against his side gently, and his contented smile grew.

Who said traditions couldn't be restarted?

* * *

**You know, I was watching The Great Divide yesterday, and when Katara says 'That is sooo wrong' I was like wow...she sounded really...erm, yeah. So that was a little freaky.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love, Helena x  
**


	5. Comfort

**Sorry this took so long, guys! Tradition took me ages to write, but here it is (finally)**

**DISCLAIMER - Mike and Bryan own avatar**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

Katara prided herself on being strong, on being the one who stood tall if everything else crumbled. She was the one who comforted others, she was the one who looked after everyone else – but it had been years since someone had properly looked after her.

She looked up at the sky, the only one in their little campsite who was awake, and shivered, pulling her arms up around herself and trying to protect herself against the cold. The sky was blank; no moon in sight. It was black and empty – and this was what was keeping Katara awake.

She shivered again, unable to get warm, even under her thick parka.

The problem was the absence of the moon – it gave Katara a feeling of emptiness and devastation that she completely hated. As a waterbender, and a master at that, she was attached to the moon, and without it, she felt lost. The itchy feeling that always accompanied a new moon kept her awake, one night in every twenty eight days.

It had always been that way; but only her mother knew about it. Kya had sat up with Katara, every new moon, comforting her as they both waited for the sun to rise and a new day to begin, so Katara could get some sleep. Katara had never wanted to tell anyone else about it, so since her mother died, every new moon, Katara had been alone.

So there was that to feel horrible about too.

What she didn't know was that a certain young airbender was lying awake too, his storm grey eyes fixed on her back, as awake as she was. What Katara didn't know was, there was someone sitting up with her, and there had been for the past year and a half. Aang felt the emptiness of the full moon too, but it was a little less potent for him than Katara, so he had usually been able to sleep through it. But ever since the three – adding Toph now made four - had begun travelling together, he'd noticed; as he lay awake trying to sleep, that, one night every lunar month, Katara wouldn't sleep. So he'd decided to stay awake too, wanting to keep an eye on her to make sure she was ok.

Since then, it had become kind of routine for him. He just hadn't worked up the courage to talk to her yet – he felt, somehow, this was a private thing that she did, and he didn't want to intrude.

But tonight seemed to be different – Katara usually sat completely still – but tonight…she was shivering and trembling, her hair falling out of its plait. She kept sighing and fidgeting.

Aang was worried, so he slowly shuffled out of his sleeping bag, which wasn't really done up, and moved quietly across the campsite, stepping over Sokka to Katara.

"Katara?"

Katara, not expecting this, jumped. She snapped her head around to face him, "Aang? Erm…what're you doing up?"

Aang sat down next to her, making sure he was close enough to take her hand if he needed to, "I'm finding it hard to sleep."

Katara was surprised, but not unduly so – Aang was a waterbender too, after all. "Oh, really? Me too…"

"It's the new moon, isn't it?" Aang said, again surprising Katara with his shrewdness.

Katara looked down and nodded, playing with her fingers, "Yes." Aang took her hand, squeezing it gently, not seeing her blush as he looked at the sky, trying to think of some way he could cheer Katara up.

"You know something?" Katara suddenly began speaking, and Aang brought his attention back down to her, "My mom used to sit up with me, every single new moon, so I wouldn't be alone. I never told anyone else, because I didn't think I needed to. Then she left…and I've been alone ever since." Her voice trembled, and Aang suddenly realized what he had to do.

He realized that, right now, Katara needed comforting. For the first time since he'd met her, Katara needed someone to help her.

Drawing on his many memories of her looking after him, he slowly put his arm around her shoulders, carefully expecting a rebuke, but when she relaxed into him and put her head on his shoulder he smiled and pulled her closer, happy she was letting him in. "I understand, Katara. Did you know that every month all the Airbenders would come together and have a big festival?" Katara shook her head, "And I always loved it. It was one of the highlights of my life there. And then when they were all killed…that happiness was gone. I'm reminded, every month, of what I've lost…but do you know what?"

"What?"

"Whenever I'm sad, I always have you to comfort me. I don't feel sad anymore, because I have you." Katara blushed, "And now, you have me, 'Tara." This nickname came out by accident, but Aang found that he liked it, "so you're not alone anymore. I'm your family, remember?"

Katara sighed, "Yes, I remember." She lifted her head up to kiss his cheek, and caught her eyes with her, "Thank you, Aang."

Then they both went back to watching the sky, waiting for the sun to rise. And every month after that, Katara was never alone.

She always had him.

* * *

**Opinions? :DDD**


	6. Love of Life

**Yes, yes, i know, Kataang week was like...2 weeks ago, but i only just managed to write this out (those damn plot bunnies).**

**Anyhoo, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER - Avatar is owned by the fabulous Mike and Bryan. Haha, bet you were never called FABULOUS before :D**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

Aang could easily have hated his life – he'd been through enough to.

His people being slaughtered, losing Appa, frozen in an iceberg for one hundred years, disappointing millions of people...Aang had a lot to be responsible for and to feel guilty for. And he did feel guilty for it; not as much as he used to, but still it was there.

But, despite all this, Aang still thought he was one of the luckiest people alive. Which, in truth, he was. He could be eaten up by all the problems he had to face, but he didn't. His love of life was what kept him going, and the reason he loved his life was because of the people in it, and all the little things that he had that made his life better.

The airbender – who was no longer a boy anymore – stretched in bed, luxuriating in the warm sunlight that shone through the open window. "Katara must've opened it," he thought idly, before turning over to kiss his new wife good morning; only to find she wasn't there. "Katara?" He sat up, the blankets sliding off his bare chest, revealing the arrows winding up his arms and down his back. He looked around, stretching again, "Katara?"

Aang stood up and pulled on a pair of loose trousers, pulled the string at his hips tight then padded down the stairs. Normally he wouldn't dress so casually, especially around Katara, but they were married now. And that, Aang figured, meant no more boundaries anymore.

Aang poked his head into the kitchen, which was empty, then he spotted her, sitting outside on the porch and looking out over the rolling hills which surrounded their little house. Aang and Katara had two homes – one that she chose, and one he chose. Of course, he chose the Southern Air Temple, but Katara found it a little big there, so she chose a very small house on the very tip of the Earth Kingdom, relatively close to the Air Temple. That was where they had decided to spend their honeymoon.

It was a beautifully sunny and warm day, hot enough that Aang could go outside without throwing anything else on. Katara was sat on a small bench, her blue robe knotted at her waist and her legs tucked up under her, on the side of the house that overlooked the sea; Aang chuckled. So Katara.

He sat down next to her and she smiled, but didn't look away from the endless blue of the ocean. Aang could see it reflected in her eyes. "Good morning," he said congenially, following her gaze, his eyes catching on one of the furthest away grassy hills, where the sun was rising.

"Good morning," she replied distantly; Aang nudged her.

"'Tara?"

She turned and smiled at him properly then, meeting his grey eyes, "Good morning, Aang," she said, more seriously, before pressing her lips to his gently; Aang sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Good morning," he said quietly; Katara giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You already said that...twice."

"No I didn't," Aang said, one side of his mouth twisting up into a quirky smile, "I was commenting on how it was a _good _morning."

"A good morning, is it?" Katara giggled again and kissed his cheek, "I think it's more than that."

Aang grinned fully, wrapping the other arm around Katara and pulling her around to face him, "I would say perfect, but unfortunately I didn't wake up to find you beside me this morning, so I'd have to class it as merely 'good'."

"Well, that's not right," Katara played along, intertwining their fingers, "Why don't we go and try it again?"

"Good idea," Aang said, in mock seriousness, before sweeping Katara into his arms and carrying her back inside, laughing as she squealed.

And Aang had to admit, as they tumbled back into bed and Katara ordered him to close his eyes before kissing him gently and saying, "I love you, Aang," that life was pretty darn good.

But you couldn't really say he loved it, because all his love was – at the moment – reserved for one person.

"I love you too, Katara."

* * *

**What do you think? Review if it so pleases you!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, plus this is my first chapter written with my new (red) laptop...beginning of a new era! (kind of.)**

**Love, Helena xxxx  
**


End file.
